inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Marshmallow
Marshmallow labeled''' The Sweet One''', is a female contestant on Inanimate Insanity who is placed on Team Epic. Coverage Marshmallow is the weakest character on the team in terms of physical strength which causes Knife to torment and abuse her sometimes. Her mental game, however, is very strong. One physical ability she does have is the ability to defy gravity. She has survived many brutal injuries, from thrown into the distance to being burned to a crisp. She also appears to love Wal Mart, buying various products from them. The Crappy Cliff Among some contestants, Marshmallow jumped off the cliff and almost hit the safe zone, until she failed to defy gravity and landed in the elephant poop instead. A Lemony Lesson Lightbulb chose Marshmallow for her team, to which Knife says, "Oh, great! A tiny weak object!". She was shown putting lemons into her team's basket along with Paintbrush. At elimination, Marshmallow got only one vote; possibly by Knife, but is safe because Knife and Paper got more votes than her. The Arena Of Death At the beginning, Knife tricks Marshmallow into having fun with him by throwing her far into the distance hitting Balloon, who was not seen for the rest of the episode. She did not compete in the rock pelting challenge, but watched the game. Her team, Team Epic lost again. Marshmallow got the forth pencil, and she got one vote once again; possibly by Knife due to her weakness in his eyes. She voted for Baseball for costing the challenge by attempting to kick Taco and intentionally getting off the platform. One-Shot Wonder At the beginning, Knife tricks Nickel into making s'mores with him by burning Marshmallow, causing her to get burnt and inactive for the rest of the episode. Despite her roasted state, she was still the only contestant from her team who made it across the gorge. She was the only member of Team Epic to compete in the tug of war challenge, but due to her not being able to play, she lost the challenge against Pickle and Taco causing Team Chickenleg to win again. The Stacker Marshmallow, being still burnt but alive and active, got 52 votes at elimination, making her safe. She was seen a second time with OJ saying how the challenge sounded easy, but MePhone4 corrected her by saying it was actually difficult. After stacking 2 golfballs, Marshmallow happily said "This is EASY!" and put her golfball on her stack, but it toppled down. She kicked one of her golfballs in anger which flew over to Nickel, who had just stacked his last golfball, and knocked down his stack. Later in the episode, there was only one spot left, and Marshmallow was about to put her last ball on when Nickel knocked it over in revenge and stacked his last golfball. In result, Marshmallow was up for elimination. War De Guacamole As a demonstration of the wonders of static electricity, Knife shocked Marshmallow. Nickel, OJ, and Knife laugh at her and Knife says how she is just so much fun to mess with. Marshmallow replies that he is as well and presses a button on a remote that reveals a launchpad platform underneath where Knife was standing that makes him go flying away. She reveals to Nickel that she got the remote from Wal Mart and that it came with a free cucumber, which Pickle takes. In the elimination, Marshmallow is safe with the least amount of votes, however, she complains about the fact that the leaf she received is metal and therefore not even a leaf. MePhone4 explains that leaves were too expensive, and when Marshmallow is about to argue about how that makes sense, MePhone makes her shut up. In the baton relay race challenge, Marshmallow was the third and final player that had to compete, putting a lot of pressure on her to do well. Paintbrush gives her the baton from within guacamole, which Marshmallow takes and starts to carefully maneuver across a bridge with a spinning blade underneath. OJ catches up to Marshmallow and threatens her. Marshmallow responds by using her purchase from Wal Mart to make the bridge collapse, as apparently this was another function of the remote. OJ falls and breaks upon hitting the spinning blade, and Marshmallow is about to fall into it too, but stops right before she does, and flies back up and goes to the other side. It is inferred that she mastered her ability to defy gravity that was seen in the very first episode. She then catches the baton when it comes back to her, making Team Epic finally win their first challenge. Sugar Rush After Pickle eats Marshmallow's cucumber gift from Episode 6, Marshmallow scolds him for taking his gift and resulting to being a cannibal. She then hears a noise in the bushes, but deems it as probably nothing, and says that they should just leave. However, MePhone? is hiding behind the bush, meaning that the noise was certainly not nothing. Marshmallow was immune due to her winning Episode 6's challenge. During this episode's challenge, Lightbulb and Marshmallow went into a cave to look for candy. Unfortunately for both of them, the cave was infested with monsters. Lightbulb escaped, but Marshmallow tripped and was dragged into the cave by a monster. She then later appeared outside the cave, chewed up, but with a full bag of candy, thanks to the monsters feeling bad for her. She got 200 pieces, causing her team to win, again. 4Seeing The Future Marshmallow was immune once again due to her winning Episode 7's challenge. In the challenge, the teams were broken up and each contestant had to cross some quicksand to get immunity. Marsh figured out a somewhat evil strategy that involved throwing Apple into the quicksand and jumping onto her to get across. This made her the first person to earn immunity. Later, OJ, who, along with Taco, was second to earn immunity, said that he wished he could get the old host back. This is because MePhone 4 had been killed by MePhone 4S since 4 was outdated technology and 4S proclaimed himself the new host, yet, he was very mean and annoyed everyone. Marshmallow suggests that they can using a time machine that she got from Wal Mart. They travel back to the day of MePhone's death, and she says that they should replace MePhone 4 with a dummy that looked like him that she got from Wal Mart. OJ responds surprised that Wal Mart has everything, which Marshmallow clarifies, but then tells him to complete the mission. Marshmallow pauses time right before 4S's bullet hits 4, and OJ swaps out MePhone 4 with the dummy as Marshmallow instructed. Time is then un-paused and the dummy is shown being shot. Marshmallow looks on behind a bush, happy to see that her plan is working. MePhone 4 ends up returning as the host, mostly thanks to Marshmallow. In the end of the episode, Marshmallow apologizes to Apple for throwing her into the quicksand. However, Apple punches Marshmallow, which Marshmallow says at least makes them even now, which Apple agrees to, and they become friendly with each other again. The Snowdown Marshmallow was seen along with Paintbrush, and Apple standing by a warm fire, noticably with a snow background. Paintbrush says how he/she is happy about Chrismas Eve. Apple chimes in asking when she'll get her pony. Paintbrush shouts out that Santa Claus isn't real, causing Marshmallow to yell back at Paintbrush, who only exclaims that its true. Apple, in disbelief, pushes them apart, trying to believe that Santa is real, but Marshmallow sadly tells Apple that he isn't. Apple becomes angered and furiously pushes Marshmallow into the nearby fire. Apple later says that since Santa is not real, being nice or naughty doesn't matter, and that even though she's been nice all this time that she wouldn't be nice anymore. Marshmallow told Paintbrush that they had to fix Apple, and had an idea as to how. Marshmallow tells Paintbrush to put on a Santa Claus suit, while she puts on a hat and beard. Together, they appear to look like Santa Claus. They walk over to Apple, who is crying alone, when Marshmallow (attempting to sound like Santa), begins to tell Apple that Santa is real, but then begins to leave, when Apple suddenly reminds "Santa" about her wish, and how she will sit on Santa's lap and say what she wants. Marshmallow is then uncertain of what to do. Apple begins to yell at Santa (Marshmallow and Paintbrush) that she wants to sit on his lap. Marshmallow starts to fight back saying that "her knee is tired". Apple angerly demands that she sits on his lap and jumps into Santa, knocking Marshmallow off Paintbrush. After revealing that Paintbrush and Marshmallow were tricking her, Apple ran off devestated again. Marshmallow then points out that they don't have a tree, which is what the challenge was (to get a Christmas tree), to which Paintbrush states that he has an idea. A black screen showing the text "One Wal-Mart Purchase Later". Paintbrush walks back with an aluminum tree, saying it may be last minute, but it works. It is evident that Marshmallow's love of Wal Mart has rubbed off on Paintbrush. However, Marshmallow's team loses, since, as MePhone explains, their tree didn't show Christmas spirit, unlike Team Chicken Leg's tree. It instead showed commercialism when it should evoke a feeling of hope, good will, and joy, since that is what Christmas is all about. However, the challenge, as MePhone reveals, was just a reward challenge, to get a previously eliminated contestant to rejoin and go on to the winning team. So, nobody, including Marshmallow, was up for elimination. Double Digit Desert When Knife doesn't rejoin, he states that he will be out soon, and then "we can have some more fun". This is likely directed at Marshmallow, referring to him asking her in Episode 3 if she wanted to "have some fun" before he abused her for the first time. Marshmallow was seen along with others reacting shocked to Paper's psycho murdering of Balloon. During the crossing the border challenge, Paintbrush urged her to run, but Marshmallow explained that she was stuck to a cactus. She ended up being up for elimination, but was invited by Bomb along with everyone but Balloon to accompany him on a trip around the earth. Trivia *Marshmallow's love of Wal Mart likely comes from the fact that the first product she is seen buying from there allowed her to defend herself from Knife and get revenge for all of the nasty things he had done to her. She has shown her love of Wal Mart in Episode 6 and twice in Episode 8. It also seems that her love of Wal Mart rubbed off on Paintbrush when he bought an aluminum tree in Episode 9. *Marshmallow has been thrown, got a twig stuck through her, roasted on an open fire, turned into s'mores, unwillingly catapulted across a gorge, electrically shocked, hit in the face with metal, chewed up, punched in the face, pushed into fire, tackled, and gotten stuck to a cactus, but has still survived. Her continued abuse is a dark running gag on the show, appearing in Episode 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, and 9. Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Team Epic